


Lightning

by FlameWolf



Series: Storms of Passion [2]
Category: Ouran High School Host Club - All Media Types
Genre: 16 Year Old Haruhi, Biting, F/M, Instinctual behavior, Jealous behavior, Possessive Behavior, Underage Sex (highschool age)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-17
Updated: 2016-09-17
Packaged: 2018-08-15 12:26:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,688
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8056294
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FlameWolf/pseuds/FlameWolf
Summary: Two months after the events at the beach house and Haruhi still hasn't told the Host Club about their relationship.  On top of that, the twins have scented trouble and seem determined to find out why Kyoya seems so cranky lately.  Just a normal day at Ouran High.





	Lightning

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don’t own anyone or anything from Ouran Highschool Host Club. This is just for fun and no profit will be made from this, obviously.
> 
> Author’s Note: Welp, you guys can thank TwothingsThreethings for planting this idea in my head. Give them all the love.

Two months, two long months of not being allowed to acknowledge what had happened between them.  He wasn’t able to talk to her or even look at her beyond what would be considered normal by the others.  It was enough to set his teeth on edge but he continued on, simply because Haruhi had requested it of him.  Yet that didn’t help when the twins or Tamaki hung off her.  Every time they kissed, petted or teased her, it made his blood boil.  She was  _ his _ and his alone!  Why should  _ they _ be allowed to touch her when  _ he _ was not?  Still, he sat there and endured it because she had asked it of him.  She had assured him that she would tell them when she was ready but he quickly found himself running out of patience.

Haruhi herself wasn’t oblivious to what he was going through, feeling his anger and jealousy rolling off him in thick waves.  It certainly didn’t help that the twins had also sensed this, clinging further onto her in some odd determination to draw out the source.  Most of the time they resembled mischievous foxes but, in the past month and a half, they acted more like sharks that had scented blood in the water.  They had devolved from their friendly flirting to downright rubbing themselves on her and coming dangerously close to kissing her cheek.  If things kept going like they were, the situation would be taken from her hands entirely.

On top of it, even Tamaki seemed to sense something was wrong and took exception with the Hitachiins’ lewd treatment of her.  Sighing, the teen found herself wishing things were a lot less complicated in her life.  If she were a normal girl with normal friends, she would be celebrating with them and everything would be right with her world.  Instead, she was too afraid to tell them the truth.  Heaven knew how they would react.  “Haruhi~  Aren’t you ever going to tell us why the Shadow King has been giving us the evil eye more than usual lately?” came the sing-song voice of Hikaru in her ear as he draped himself over her right shoulder.

“Yeah, seems to happen whenever we do things like this,” hummed Kaoru as he leaned over her left.  Both pressed their cheeks to hers in unison and she saw her secret lover go board stiff in response, his glasses flashing to briefly hide his steely gray eyes.  For just a second, she could have sworn they had turned violet.

If they got any closer to her, he would lose control entirely.  Just seeing their lips so close to hers nearly made him shoot to his feet and storm over to show them just who she belonged to.  Breathing slowly through his nose as he fought against the rage roiling inside his veins, he heard a voice that made his teeth grind together.  “You shady twins get your filthy paws off my Haruhi,” protested Tamaki in a high pitched whine, his words making the young heir’s hands curl into tight fists on top of the table he sat at.   _ His _ Haruhi indeed.  The only good thing about the blonde’s presence at the moment was that he had succeeding in shooing off the ever intrusive Hitachiins.

Still, this couldn’t be allowed to go on.  Not when every cell in his body was screaming at him to act like the Ootori he was.  Ootoris didn’t sit and watch while other men fawned over their women.  They made sure the whole world knew just who she belonged to and certainly didn’t sit aside until she decided it was time to tell others.  Still, they didn’t break their promises either  and he had given his word before they had parted on that first night that he would allow her to handle things.  Surely it wouldn’t be much longer until she told everyone they were in a relationship.  Surely she was just nervous about how her friends would take the news and she wasn’t ashamed to be with him while appearing to be a guy to the rest of the school.  Unfortunately, the next events made all his self-imposed limiters of pride and honor go flying out the window.

Haruhi, who was trying to smooth Tamaki’s feathers without further ruffling Kyoya’s, could only watch what was going to happen unfold in slow motion.  She could see the idea as soon as it crossed Kaoru’s face and he was walking over in a far too relaxed manner.  Every line in his lanky body screamed of mischief, right down to the small smirk curling his lips.  Then, as if time was slowed down just to show her the disaster, the twin raised his right hand and gave the club leader’s upper back a light push with his fingertips.  This caused the blonde to lose balance, his arms windmilling before he fell forward and disaster happened.

Tamaki’s lips met hers and she was aware of the taste of tea as well as something sweet as the man she saw as little more than a brother froze, seeming unsure of what to do next.  Before Haruhi could move to push him away, the teen was ripped from her by a black blur and thrown into a wall.  Everyone in the room went dead silent as Kyoya slowly straightened, fixing his tie as his glasses flashed to hide his eyes.  Then he was turning to her, her heart leaping in her chest as he closed the distance and yanked her to her feet.

The blood continued to roar in his ears as his vision narrowed to the girl, no, woman on the couch.  Like a striking snake, he had yanked her against him; letting out a feral noise of satisfaction to feel her developing breasts against his chest.  Her soft lips parted and she whispered something he could barely hear over the indignation and outrage he felt.  It sounded like a plea, only serving to incense him more.  Was she asking him to come to his senses and stop this?  When his rival was so freely able to take her lips?  His very soul yelled out in denial and he took her lips in a fierce kiss, her sweetness only driving him further into his frenzy.

It had been far too long since the last time they had kissed or even held eachother, Haruhi wanting to hold off until she had told the others.  The taste of her flooded his mouth and something broke as his arms wrapped around her in an iron grip, his tongue demanding entrance to her mouth.  Shuddering like a frightened rabbit and reminding him strongly of that first night together, his Haruhi parted her lips to let him in.  He was inches from tasting heaven when he was ripped from her in the same manner he had Tamaki.  Looking up, he saw Mori giving him a rather shocked look.

She had merely asked him to hold on until she explained but he had made talking impossible.  Still, she wasn’t immune to the dominant, possessive aura he gave off as his tongue swept into her mouth and the taste of him filled her senses.  It was then she realized just how much she had missed him in those months of separation and she found herself placing her hands on his upper back as she relaxed into the assault.  She had missed him more than she had realized, feeling at peace despite his anger.  Then he was ripped from her as she found herself feeling dazed as well as a bit bereft.

Blinking as she came back to reality, Haruhi look up to see Mori restraining Kyoya as an extremely confused Tamaki pulled himself to his feet.  The blonde’s blue eyes were full of worry as well as fear as he came to her while keeping his eyes on the captured vice president.  “What’s gotten into you?” whispered the stunned teen, before turning to look her over for injury.  Ignoring his annoying fluttering, the brunette noticed her would be lover’s face go tense with hurt as well as jealousy as he suddenly started to fight against the taller, stronger senior holding him.

If she would say nothing, then he would make damn sure everyone here knew who she belonged to.  He would take her into the back room and make her cry his name in pleasure over and over until there was no doubt.  Then he would take her home with him and have a very long talk with her about just why she hadn’t stopped their mutual friends from treating him like a common rapist.  Vision filling with red, the youngest Ootori fought against Honey’s bodyguard; his rage only building as his best friend tried to steer what was his away.

All sense, all decorum, all rationale fled for the fury and betrayal he felt.  Why wasn’t she saying anything?!  Why was she allowing Mori to lead him out while the half french teen soothed her?!  Had she been playing with him all along?  Had she never meant all those small shows of affection?  Just thinking about it made his fury surge afresh and he began to thrash like a caught fish until he heard a small, female voice say, “Let him go Mori, its my fault he snapped like this.  Tamaki, Hikaru, Kaoru; back off for a few moments.”

Guilt and a touch of anxiety wrapped around her heart as she watched Kyoya’s face.  She was so shocked by what was going on, she simply froze until the dark haired ‘stoic type’ had started dragging the ‘Shadow King’ toward the door.  It was then she stamped hard on her confusion as well as her terror and opened her mouth.  Everyone froze as the words left her mouth, the trio turning to look at her as Honey came in from a side room to see what all the ruckus was about.  “My darling little Haruhi, you aren’t thinking clearly.  Kyoya practically assaulted you.  Come sit on the couch and have some tea.  I’ll go talk with him and find out just what’s gotten into him,” soothed the well-meaning leader, placing an arm across her shoulder and drawing a vicious snarl from the subdued co-leader.  Only the child-like Haninozuka seemed to understand and he shoved the taller blonde away from the suit clad female.

“Do what Haru-chan says Tama-chan,” he ordered before turning back to the younger woman.

“You’re in a relationship with Kyoya, aren’t ya,” observed the accomplished martial artist, once again making everyone stare.  Then Tamaki began to laugh, only growing uneasy when no one else joined in.

“Aw come on, you have to be joking right?” he giggled giving a pleading look to first Honey and then Haruhi.  The disguised female only blushed slightly as her heart thudded hard in her chest.  Of all the ways she had seen this happening, this certainly wasn’t on the list.

“Its true.  I should have told you all a long time before now.  I can explain later though, just let Kyoya go.  As well intentioned as your actions are, you’re only making things worse,” pleaded the level-headed teen, knowing things were likely to blow up due to all of this.

Relief flowed through the youngest Ootori as he was slowly lowered to the ground but the irritation remained.  Straightening his tie and fixing his uniform coat, the Ice Prince walked a couple steps forward before holding out his right hand with the palm up in a clear demand.  If she refused, he would close the distance himself but he needed her to come to him; to show them that she wasn’t just telling them something to soothe conflict caused by his earlier actions.  When she tried to move forward, only to be stopped by Tamaki, Kyoya heard himself let out a low growl.  “Tamaki, please.  He won’t hurt me,” pleaded the intoxicating temptress that had caused this in the first place.

Still, a bit of tension faded from his body when she finally began to move forward again; her much smaller hand slipping into his.  Instead of pulling her forward like he very much longed to do, the ebony haired teen allowed her to close the distance herself; shuddering as she wrapped her arms around his neck.  As she pressed against him for the second time that day, he let out a throaty groan; his eyes closing as she became the one to take charge.  Some part of him took great satisfaction in the shocked murmurs that came from the twins and the expression on the troublesome president’s face when she gave him a kiss that matched his earlier one.

Even after her explanation, she fully expected to be ripped from Kyoya by Tamaki or even Hikaru.  It was no secret the slightly older twin had a crush on her and she could only pray no one interfered as she used her admittedly novice kissing skills to use.  Thankfully her message came through clearly and the teen’s arms wound around her as his mouth angled over hers to allow him better access.  As his tongue stroked almost lazily along hers, she felt herself get lost in a haze of need that began to creep over her body.  “We should give them some private time right now.  Haru-chan can explain later,” came a sweet voice through the fog, barely registering in her brain as the boy lolita’s as her one time lover slowly broke the liplock.

“We both will.  Right now, Honey is correct.  I need to have my own discussion with our dear female member,” came his voice, too calm and deceptively neutral as he continued to hold her tight against him.  It was almost as if he was afraid someone would try to take her from him.

To her relief and apprehension, Mori and his tiny cousin made sure to usher out the other members; even the loudly protesting Tamaki and Hikaru.  “It just doesn’t make sense!  When did all this happen?!  We can’t just leave the two of them alone if they  _ are _ in a relationship.  What if he tries to deflower my little girl?” the senior protested as he was drug away.  Haruhi could only blush as mortification and indignation filled her.

“Senpai, while you may have this fantasy that I’m like a daughter to you; you’ve gone a bit too far.  You have no right to say who I have sex with or when.  Also, for your information, Kyoya and I have already had sex,” she hissed, suddenly filled with an undeniable urge to defend her lover’s claim to her as well as her own rights as an individual.

The last vestiges of his anger simply melted away at her confession.  Finally, his blood sang with that word.  Finally.  All at once nothing mattered but her scent and the feeling of her in his arms.  The way the milky junction of her neck made his mouth water.  Inhaling deeply of her sweet essence, he gave the pale column that called to him a hard nip.  Something primal inside him reveled in the breathy noise she released and he looked up to ensure they were alone.  When he saw no one, he scooped the breathless female into his arms and carried her into a side room he had long claimed as his.  It was the one place in the club only he had a key to, truly ensuring there would be no interruptions.

As much as he didn’t want to, the youngest Ootori placed Haruhi on her feet to lock the door.  Then he was smoothing a hand through his hair as his eyes closed and he tried to regain composure.  Someone of his station didn’t stoop to losing himself in instinct and jealousy.  Yet the thought of just sitting by and allowing the blonde to kiss what was his made his blood boil afresh and he bit the inside of his cheek to maintain control of himself.  “Why did you not speak sooner?” he whispered, not daring to turn to face her lest the sight of her recently abused lips cause him to lose himself again.  Until he had the answers he needed, he must keep a short leash on his desires.

It felt as if her heart had stopped as she absorbed his words, licking her lips as she kept her gaze on his back despite her fear.  She was her mother’s daughter and would meet this problem head on.  If she hid from it, it would only become larger and harder to handle later on.  Even if her excuse was flimsy, it was the truth.  “I... I was scared and I froze.  I didn’t know what to do in all the confusion.  Then Mori started to take you away and...  I should have said something long before now but I was a coward.  You guys...  Well, you’re all like my family and I don’t know what I would do if... if...,” she whispered, something fragile inside her shivering as she fought against tears.  Normally stoic, she found herself on the verge of breaking down at the mere thought of losing any of the friends she had made here.

Even though she had been watching him, his quick movement still startled her as he took her into a tight hold.  His hands came up to cradle the back of her head and upper back as his purple tinged eyes met hers steadily.  “You could commit murder and they would cover up for you, even make sure you would escape.  You’re as much family to them as they are to you.  Still, I understand your fears a bit better.  Right now, however, we have two months to make up for,” came a husky rumble that made warm tingles wash over her skin and collect in a ball in her lower belly.

The salt of her tears was what broke him and he knew he could never allow her to escape him.  As he turned to take her in his arms and mumble things in her ear, he paid close attention to the small tremors travelling through her body.  Despite all the statistics saying highschool relationships never lasted, he knew he would never be able to let her go.  She was that part of him that had been missing for far too long, the part that made him feel passion, jealousy and even endless amounts of love.  Yes, love.  That was what he felt for this slip of a girl, so much deeper of an emotion than someone her age could even comprehend.  Even he was having trouble grasping it but he wholeheartedly accepted that was what he felt.

As she melted into him and released a cloud of pheromones, he knew she felt the same instinctually.  Suddenly there were far too many clothes between them and he needed to feel her against him.  Still, he had to maintain honor and he wouldn’t do anything unless she told him she wanted it.  “Haruhi... I...,” he began, only to be stopped by a kiss full of a passion that mirrored her own.

“I need you too Kyo...  I’ve missed you more than I expected these past few months.  I never thought being in a relationship would be much more different than being good friends but now...  I’m so sorry, these past two months must have been torture,” she whispered her voice holding a faint huskiness that made his whole body shudder.

If Kyoya felt half as hot as she did, she was surprised he wasn’t going crazy.  Pulling out of his arms, she tugged off the jacket before undoing her tie and beginning to unbutton her shirt.  Although it was made of the finest silk, it scratched her skin unbearably at the moment.  As her hands moved to the third button, they were stopped by the taller teen in front of her; causing her to look up at meet his eyes.  The hunger in the violet tinged, gray orbs took her breath away and the sixteen year old allowed her hands to drop so he could open the buttons on the white shirt one by one.

It was so quiet, the buttons coming free of the material filled the room with sound; almost seeming more deafening than the heart beating hard behind her bosom.  She could feel his gaze on the small breasts that were hidden by a modest athletic bra.  For just a brief moment, the modest teen wished she had worn more pretty undergarments; then he was pulling aside the tight spandex to latch onto a pink nipple and everything faded to focus on that point.  Brown haired head tilting back as matching eyes closed, the androgynous female felt a moan bubble out of her chest as she became aware of an almost pulling sensation centering in her womb.  Her hands tangled in his short, silky hair of their own accord to keep him there, grasping when one of his hands licked fire down her side to stop at the hem of her pants.

The sounds his quarry was making were very nearly his undoing but he forced himself to move slowly despite the heat boiling his veins and the almost painful throbbing of his manhood.  He was more than ready for her but he made himself to give her the foreplay she would need, the spicy smell of her arousal filling his nose.  He longed to taste this scent at its source and let out a soft growl as he removed her shirt bit by bit.  It was like torture, revealing her milky skin and not being able to devour it but he still forced himself to move cautiously.  As inconvenient as it was to take it slow, the rewards would be well worth it.  Just the way she shuddered under his hands was proof enough of that.

In an almost leisurely manner, he undid the fasteners on her suit pants and slid them down her hips.  When he saw she was wearing red panties, something deep inside him broke and a haze came over his vision.  Next thing he knew, he had her on the couch he had been provided in this room; struggling with his own clothes.  He only stilled his hands when she reached up to give him the same treatment he had given her.  As her shaky fingers began to undo the first button and the tips brushed the skin of his throat, Kyoya closed his eyes as he gritted his teeth against the urge to just rip his own clothes off and just take her until this room was filled with her cries.

Haruhi felt her breath shuddering as she slowly revealed more of this perfect male to her gaze.  The first time they had done anything, there had only been natural lighting available and her view had been rather unsatisfactory.  Now that she could see him, she found her breath utterly taken away.  His skin was so pale that it reminded her of moonlight and his body was lightly toned, just beginning to build into muscle due to all the activities he engaged in.  Host Club wasn’t Kyoya’s only extracurricular activity.  He was a well accomplished Martial Artist, prided himself in fencing, even excelled at track; having an almost pathological need to be the best at everything.

When she had first met him, she had been guilty of seeing him as cold and manipulative but that night at the beach house had changed all of that.  The teen everyone else saw was a mask, something he put up to protect himself as well as others.  Being close to someone from a family in such a high position put the both parties in danger and he couldn’t really afford to show weakness on top of that.  All of a sudden, a thread of sadness mixed with her desire for this growing man above and she leaned up to give him a kiss as she slid his shirt off his broadening shoulders.

Those fingers dancing across his flesh, they would either kill him or save him; he wasn’t sure which.  All he knew was that he didn’t want her to stop touching him and that he wished he had more than the couch to lay her on.  Then her hands were going to his belt and his mind went blank again.  All he could focus on was her hands undoing the leather band and unfastening his pants.  Those soft fingers closing around his burgeoning erection and beginning to explore drew another gruff noise from him before he was snagging both her wrists and pinning them to the mattress.  Their bodies were mere inches from eachother as he stared down at her, the self satisfied smirk on her innocent face unraveling the last vestiges of the legendary Ootori self control.

Practically tearing her underwear off, along with his own; he aligned himself with her womanhood.  The heat radiating off her made him groan and shudder, his forehead coming to rest on her right shoulder as he took in huge breaths.  “H-haruu-hiiii,” snarled a voice that didn’t sound like his own as her hands came up to rest on his back.

“I-its okay Kyo.  M-me too,” whispered the voice of his angel, holding its own raspiness and drawing a grin from him despite the hot, tight feeling in his lower belly.  Then he was slowly sliding into her and letting out a contented noise that came from deep inside his chest.

There was a slight flash of pain but mostly pleasure and a bone deep satisfaction as he filled her to the brim.  A heavy moan of his name left her as she arched up to rest her forehead against the top of his shoulder.  With a soft apology, he began to move and the slow burn became a raging inferno.  Each stroke of him drew a new and interesting sound from her but all she could care about was the ball of pressure growing tighter, and tighter and tighter until...  A scream of Kyoya’s name passed from her lips as he let loose a low growl.  Then he was spilling inside her, making her dimly grateful for the fact she was on a birth control shot.

As she shuddered and stilled, he placed soft kisses on her slightly salty flesh.  Even as he softened, he didn’t pull free; enjoying the feeling of oneness far too much to want to leave.  “I love you Haru.  I mean it from the bottom of my heart, I love you,” confessed the youngest Ootori, his hair hanging in his eyes as his glasses dangled off the tip of his nose.  Yet the cool-headed distance his family was famous for had temporarily fled him, his heart racing as he closed his eyes and waited for her reply.  A hand on his cheek made him jolt as his eyes met hers.

Kyoya, the ‘Ice Prince’, the ‘Shadow King’ had just told her he loved her.  Her heart was in her throat as joyous tears brimmed her eyes.  Unable to speak, she yanked him down into a tearful but passionate kiss; hoping her lips would do the talking.  Thankfully he seemed to understand, relaxing immediately as his arms wrapped around her.  After a few moments, the teen was breaking the kiss with a smirk; adjusting his glasses with a finger and making the lenses flash.  “Tamaki and the others aren’t going to take the news well at all.  Also we should tell your father as soon as possible.  When we’re old enough, I fully intend on marrying you,” he announced, rolling slightly so he was beside her instead of on top of her.

“While I’m scared of losing them, I don’t want to lose you either.  Whatever happens, we’ll get through it together,” she whispered, blushing at his words about marriage.  Surely he couldn’t mean that, they were just teenagers.  Still, she would enjoy it while she could.  So, cuddling up to the vice president with a smile, Haruhi went to sleep; unaware of the completely serious expression on her lover’s face.


End file.
